Wings
by MikageKun
Summary: Une journée aura suffit à les unir et même si l'un y perd ses ailes ils ne céderont pas ... Futur Lemon ! JessexJaden ! SchoolFic / Fiction ARRÊTÉE DÉFINITIVEMENT! Mais deuxième version Tsubasa à paraître!
1. Chapitre 1 Amour : Partie 1

_**Bonjour ! Voila cette fiction est très guimauve pour ce qui concerne le chapitre 1 mais la suite dévoilera la veritable histoire ! C'est un Jesse x Jaden ! Oui enfin un en français sur fanfiction !!! Bon Jesse apparaitra qu'à la partie 3 du chapitre 1 mais bon ^^ !C'est pas moi qui est corrigé mais une amie !!! Bonne lecture !**_

**_Auteur : MikageKun/Genre : Romance_Aventure/Couple principal : JessexJaden JadenxJesse/Personnage : Pas à moi :P_**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Amour

Partie 1

Le doux soleil primtanier se lève . Il est sept heures , nous sommes le trente mars . Le temps est plutôt chaud pour cette saison . Les nuages ont disparu du ciel . La lune est encore présente . Je me tourne dans mon lit géné par les rayons passant par les vitraux de l'église . Mon père est patriarche , nous habitons donc dans une grande église : l'église Saint Amende. Celle-ci est assez spéciale , elle est en forme de croix greque comme toutes les églises orthodoxes mais est séparée en cinq pièces et un grenier sous la coupole . La première salle , l'entrée , est une sorte de salle de bain . Il y a trois baptistères , un pour chaque imersion . Ils sont éclairés par trois grands vitraux . Le vitrail de gauche représente l'enfer ; celui de droite le paradis et celui du milieu Dieu tenant la balance du jugement dernier . Les baptisères sont séparés par des statues d'anges qui tiennent des chandeliers . La pièce de la branche gauche ainsi que celle de la branche droite contiennent toutes les répliques et trésors de l'église . Les deux salles ont pour vitraux Marie tenant Jesus Christ dans ses bras . La pièce de gauche est plus portée sur les rouges alors que celle de droite sur les bleus . Enfin la pièce centrale , elle est très grande. De tout ses côtés , deux portes menent aux pièces qui l'entourent . Une rangée de bancs censés acceuillir les fidèles à la messe du dimanche . De grands chandeliers brodés d'ors pendent . La salle est rayonnante , manifique . La dernière pièce se trouve derrière l'orgue de la salle principale . Elle est petite et étroite . Il n'y a qu' une sorte d'hublot qui l'éclaire , nous dévoilant un escalier en colimasson . Celui-ci vous menera au grenier aussi appelé par mon père et moi " notre maison " . Il est vrai que par rapport à la richesse de l'église cette petite minuscule pièce est vraiment minable , mais suffisante . Il y a l'eau courante , l'électricité , deux lits , internet , une table , un bar servant de poste de travail culinaire , un frigo , un four , un micro-onde , un ordinateur et tout ce qu'il faut pour faire un lieu agréable à vivre .

Il est sept heures cinq , le reveil sonne . Mon père tel un automate enlève sa couette et s'étire . Moi , je reste encore un peu dans mon lit espérant que mon paternel m'oublie . Qui sait ? J'arriverai peu-être à rater un cours ou deux ?

_Jaden ... Debout ! Marmone mon père mal reveillé .

_ Maieeeuh paas enviiiie !! lui répondis-je encore plus endormi que lui .

_ Jaden tu vas encore être en retard ! Debout ! rétorque mon père en se réétirant .

Je grogne encore un peu avant de me lever tout en baillant . Yugi (mon père) prépare le petit-déjeuner et mon bento pour midi . Je jette un coup d'oeil à mon repas : deux cordons bleu , des croquettes aux porcs , six nems , deux rouleaux de primtemps , des brioches à la vapeur et un nombre incalculable de brochettes au porc caramélisés . Décidement , mon père me prend pour un goinfre ! Il veut me gaver comme une oie ou quoi ? L'assiette m'arrivant devant le visage me fait changer d'avis : elle ne contient qu'une bouteille laitière de vingt-cinq mini litres ! Je tourne la tête vers Yugi qui m'envoie un regard noir . Il soupire et me rappelle :

_Tu es un goinfre !!!Et tu as encore oublié que je lisais dans les pensées !

Je me tappe le crane sur la table . J'ai une facheuse tendance à oublier que mon père est un ancien magicien . Je dis ancien car il s'est reconverti en religieux après avoir rencontré son égo , Yami ! Celui-ci et mon père étaient tombés fous amoureux l'un de l'autre . Leurs forces séparés étaient déjas immenses mais ensemble rien ne les arrêteraient . Un jour , les deux magiciens se marièrent et voulurent par la suite des enfants . Chose impossible étant donné qu'ils étaient deux hommes . Mais Yami connaissait un sortilège pour créer des humains à partir de leurs âmes . Sauf que comme tout grand sort ; il y a un double coup . Celui-ci était d'être envoyé d'un bout à l'autre de la terre et de perdre la moitié de leurs puissances . Yami après beaucoup d'hésitation en parla à Yugi qui accepta le prix , certain que quoi qu'il se passerais , Yami et lui se retrouveraient toujours ! Le sortilège fut lancé et je fus créé ainsi qu'un autre enfant que je ne connus jamais . Yugi , anéanti après dix années de recherches , se reconvertit à la religion . Depuis ma création ,Yugi s'était occupé de moi . Non pas comme une chose qui avait brisé son bonheur ; mais comme son fils . Il m'envoie à l'école et m'éduque . Cela fait seize ans que mon père m'élève seul : je ne le remercierai jamais assez .

* * *

_**Voila ! Fin de la partie 1 ! Il y a neuf partie dans le chapitre 1 ^^ ! Si vous voulez commenter c'est en dessous !**_


	2. Chapitre 1 Amour : Partie 2

_**C'est convenue avec ma traductrice : chaque semaine il y aura une nouvelle partie et je tiens à affirmer le chapitre 2 avance à grand pas =) ! Bonne lecture**_

**_Personnage : Pas à moi !!_**

* * *

Chapitre 1 Amour

Partie 2

Il est huit heures . Je me dirige vers mon Lycée . Le temps est vraiment merveilleux ! Il fait chaud et le soleil est haut dans le ciel !! Mais j'aperçois quelques nuages gris au loin , pas assez pour un orage mais suffisant pour qu'il bruine . Peut-être aurons-nous un arc-en-ciel dans la journée ? Je souris à cette idée : j'ai toujours aimé les arcs-en-ciel ! Malheureusement il est rare d'en voir ! Le dernier que j'ai vu c'était quand j'était au CM2 ...Je jouais sous la pluie avec Sho et Kenzan . Je me rappelle avoir trébuché et dans ma chute regardé le ciel . Mes amis m'avaient aidé à me relever et un sourire au lèvre je leurs avaient dis de lever la tête vers le ciel . Leurs lèvres se mirent à former un sourire en observant à leur tour l'arc-en-ciel . Sho n'avait pas été très supris . Son don lui avait déjà montré la scène . Mais Kenzan avait été admiratif devant le phénomène naturel . J'avais pris mes deux amis par la mains et leurs avait raconté la légende du trésor au bout de l'arc-en-ciel . Kenzan en grand naif avait courru vers le bas de l'arc mais bien évidement sans y arriver ! Je ris doucement à ce souvenir .Puis en voyant que je suis arrivé à destination je soupire . Le vieux batiment me donne plus envie de vomir qu'autre chose ! En premier lieu il est moche et tombe en ruine ! Et en deuxième c'est l'endroit où l'on nous fait gober plein d'explications , de logique et autres chose complètements inutiles !!! Je n'ai vraiment aucune envie d'y faire ne serrais-ce qu'un pas !!!!! Mais bon je n'ai pas le choix ... Je soupire encore et avance doucement presque à pas de loup dans la cour. Soudain quelqu'un me percute . C'est encore Asuka comme chaque matin ...

_Désolé je ne regardais pas où j'allais Jaden-san !! s'excuse-t'elle rouge pivoine .

_C'est pas grave !! souris-je hypocritement .

Elle me fait un micro-sourire et repart en courant vers ses amies . Je continue à marcher quand soudain Sho et Kenzan m'attrappe avec le "sourire-du-j'ai-tout-compris" sur leurs visages . Je hausse un sourcil .

_Jaden avoue , commence Sho . TU VEUX SORTIR AVEC ASUKA !!

_PARDON ! M'écrie-je outré .

_Aller ! Elle te plait dit le !! reprend Kenzan .

_Autant que les autres pouffes avec elle ! Soupirais-je .

_Dis le qu'elle te plait !!!

_Je ne suis pas intéressé !!

Mes amis me regardèrent tristement . Puis après un regard complice Sho me demande :

_Jaden ? Es-ce que tu es gay ?

Je les regarde ahuri . Puis met rapidement la main sur la bouche avant de pouffer d'un rire noir . Voyant leurs visages étonnés , j'éclate d'un rire sadique . Je reprend peu à peu mon calme et leur fait un sourire enigmatique .

Découvrez le !

Sho ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais la sonnerie retentit . Nous nous séparons pour nous rendre dans nos salles respectifs . Sho et Kenzan sont dans la même classe mais à cause du chahut que j'avais provoqué au collège ils m'avaient séparé de tout mes amis au Lycée . Déjà que c'était bien un miracle que j'y sois ! Aujourd'hui je finis à midi donc je ne les reverais plus . En me dirigeant vers ma classe je repense à notre conversation . C'est vrai que je ne suis pas attiré par ses créatures qui ne font que brailler jour et nuit qu'on appelle plus communement "fille" . Mais les garçon aussi n'ont aucun effet sur moi ! Je suis donc pas gay !! Je suis la classe dans l'entre de Haou ! Oui notre proffesseur de français se fait appeler empereur suprème ... Il est vraiment étrange et le plus flipant c'est qu'il me ressemble beaucoup !! Les quelques différences sont son sadisme et ses yeux ! Il a des yeux ors !! Je m'assis . Haou commence son cour . Des plus captivant ... Ça fait à peine cinq minutes que je suis là que j'ai déjà envie de dormir . Seulement des coups à la porte de la salle me reveillent .


	3. Chapitre 1 Amour : Partie 3

Arigato ! Arigato ! Vraiment merci pour vos rewiews ! Ça m'a sortit de ma flemme de taper cette partie xD ! Enfin bon ... Pour répondre à chaque personne ...

Clémence : Ma chère amie xD ! Merci pour ta rewiew ! Même si on était au téléphone quand tu l'as lu et que je comprend pas trop pourquoi tu l'as pas directement dit ! MERCI !

Ciella : Merci pour tes encouragement ! Il m'ont servit à taper la partie 2 ^^ ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Tanusi : Arigato !! Grâce à toi la force du tapage et retourné en moi ! Je suis prête à écrire mes cinq pages doubles restante !!!!!! - regarde les feuille et son écriture toute petit – Non en faites juste une où deux parties ... Enfin merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite sera aussi bien que tu l'espère ! Même si le premier chapitre est pas trop débutif de l'histoire mais plutôt le chapitre pour faire tomber les héros en in love ^^ ! Sur ce J'espère que cette partie te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

Je rajouterai que , les personnages ne sont pas à moi et un peu OCC ...

Chapitre 1 : Amour

Partie 3

Le professeur ouvre la porte et sourit . Il se tourne vers la classe . Son regard or sans émotions fige la classe dans son ensemble . Il annonce de sa voie rauque et si masculine :

Le nouvel élève est là !

Un nouvel élève ? Quand est-ce qu'ils en ont parlés ? Hé c'est quoi ce délire ! ME DITE PAS QUE JE DORMAIS PENDANT QU'ILS EN ONT PARLE!!! C'EST INJUSTE !!!! Haou se décide enfin à laisser entrer ce nouveau dont je suis même pas au courant ... enfoiré ! J'observe la nouvelle tête . J'ouvre grand les yeux . Je n'ai jamais vu si beau visage , même son corps . Mon cœur rate un battement . Ce garçon a des cheveux bleus penchant légèrement vers un vert mer tempête . Sa peau est pale et douce . Ses lèvres ont l'air chaudes et tendres . Son tee-shirt bleu gris moulant fait ressortir tout les muscles qui parcourent son buste . Son slim noir se charge de faire ressortir le reste . Mais le plus splendide et rare sont ses yeux . Des yeux vert bleutée , si profonds et intenses ... Impossible de savoir les sentiments de leur propriétaire avec eux . Ils sont comme deux émeraudes .

Je suis Jesse Anderson., sa voie est pleine de vie et si masculine. Enchanté !

Je rougis légèrement . Le professeur lui administre une place . Je tourne la tête vers la place à côté de moi ... Vide ! Mais quelle idée de vérifier alors que je le sais parfaitement ! Je soupire et me retourne vers Haou . Celui-ci me regarde fixement pendant un long moment , puis soupire et se tourne vers Jesse un air désespéré sur le visage .

J'espère ne pas faire une erreur ... Vas à côté du mec en rouge !

Jesse observe la salle .

_Monsieur...?demanda t-il .

_Haou .

_ Lequel ?

Tiens pas con la question ! On est six en rouge !

Le seul avec un siège libre !!

La classe rit et moi aussi ... De notre propre connerie ! Lui aussi a l'air de rire ! Le professeur soupire ! Je pari qu'il pense " Mais pourquoi j'ai foutu un cancre à côté du roi des cancres ! ". Je sourit à cette pensée . Ce serait bien s'il devenait ma reine ... Ressaisis toi t'as bien dit à la partie d'avant que t'était pas gay non ?Tien comment il est arrivé là lui ? Ça fait longtemps qu'il est assis à côté de moi ? Je dois vraiment travailler sur mon cerveau on dirait un papi de cent-cinq ans ! Je me tourne vers lui . Il est ... Vraiment beau . Je rougis d'une façon imperceptible . Il sort sa trousse et son classeur de son sac . Haou continue son cour . Je me détourne de Jesse pour suivre le cour . C'est vraiment ... DU CHINOIS ! Je suis complètement nul en mathématique !! Je sent un regard sur moi . Il est chaud ... Pas comme ceux des autres . Il vient de Jesse ... Je croit ... Es-ce que c'est lui ? Le cher professeur nous faisant cours ordonne la sortit des livre . Je m'exécute . Tient ? Pourquoi il ne sort pas son livre?

_Tu n'es pas encore aller chercher tes livres pas vrai ?

_En effet ! héhé ! Avoue t-il gêné .

_Tu veux suivre sur le mien ?

Il se tourne vers moi . Ses joues sont légèrement rosées et un grand sourire s'étant sur ces lèvres .

Oui s'il te plait !

Le coup de foudre ! Si, c'était pas encore arrivé dans toute ma vie ! Là ! Je croie que c'est bon ! Ce mec est trop mignon !! JADEN ! ( NDA : là imaginer la baffe intérieure merci ^^ ) Pas possible ... Attiré par les mes MOI ?! Pas possible ! C'est quoi ce souvenir de Sho et Kenzan entrain de me demander si j'étais gay maintenant ? JE NE LE SUIS ...

Tu as un stylo Kuribo !!!

Bon ok ... Pour rougir comme ça je dois l'être ... Je me tourne vers lui et lui sourit doucement .

_Oui pourquoi ?

_J'ai toujours rêver d'en voir un en vrai ! C'est une édition à limité !!!

_Waou ! Y a peu de gens qui savent ça !

D'un coup Jesse se jette sur sa trousse , sans aucune pitié , il en ressort un stylo Ruby caraquoi . Mes yeux se remplissent d'étoiles .

_Le Ruby ! Il est le plus rare des stylos YGO !

_ Oui ! Je l'ai eu par chance à un concours de connaissance sur YGO !

_Waou ...

Jesse me voyant à moiter baver sur son stylo demande :

_Tu veux l'utiliser pour le cours ?

_Je peux ?

_En échange , je me sert de ton Kuribo Ailé !

_Ok !

Nous échangeons les stylos et la sonnerie retentit . Jesse et moi soupirons . Je range mes affaires . Et soudain une idée me vient .

Jesse...c'est ça ?il hoche la tête .Tu finis à midi aussi pas vrai ?

_Euh oui...

_Alors pourquoi ne pas garder les stylos jusqu'à la fin de nos cours ?

_Bonne idée !me félicite Jesse un sourire .

Je rougis légèrement et sourit à mon tour .


	4. Chapitre 1 Amour : Partie 4

_**Yo ! Mina =)**_

_**Réponse aux com's :**_

_**Tanusi : Toujours aussi contente que tu apprécie ! Voila le chapitre quotidien !! Amuse-toi héhé ! En le tapant sur l'ordi j'ai pas arrêter de me dire que Jaden ressemblait à un animal effrayé à la fin ! C'est vrai ? Ou juste une expression ? Aimerais bien savoir xP **_

_**Clémence : Voila ta suite Clémence xP ! **_

_**Ciella : Tu as dit duel ? Ce mot est le meilleur que tu peut prononcer ! Maintenant je suis encore plus motivé pour écrire le chapitre 2 xP ! Bon pour les parties faut que j'en tape une avant mercredi prochain donc ... N'empêche merci pour tes com's ça fait plaisir x) ! Sur ce ... A toi de jouer xD **_

Chapitre 1 : Amour

Partie 4

Nous nous dirigeons vers notre prochaine salle de classe . Notre discussion porte sur ma passion : Yu-Gi-Oh ! C'est assez rare de rencontrer quelqu'un s'y connaissant vraiment ! Donc parler avec Jesse qui est un connaisseur est vraiment merveilleux ! Et c'est réciproque d'après ce que je voit . Ce garçon est vraiment formidable . Il me ressemble beaucoup . Mais avant tout même si je me bat contre mon esprit pour me prouver le contraire il m'attire ! J'ai l'impression d'être un moins attiré par son plus . C'en est déstabilisant . J'aimerais plus le connaître . Son passé , ses gouts , ses passions , tout ! J'aimerais continuer à le voir dans son futur . En faire partie serais encore mieux . J'aimerais qui soit heureux et j'aimerais faire partie de ce bonheur ! On dirait une jeune fille à son premier amour !! Mon père m'avait décrit ce sentiment comme étant l'amour ... Non ... Ne pas avoir ce genre de pensées ! Mais quand même ... Est-ce que j'aurais eu ce qu'on appelle le coup de foudre ? Est-ce que Sho l'avait prédit ? Si c'est le cas je serais vraiment ... Je serais vraiment ... Je serais GAY ?! Je commence vraiment à avoir mal à la tête avec tout ça .

Tien ... J'avais pas remarqué que Jesse était si près . Qu'il avait les mains sur mes joues et son front contre le mien ...

...

MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAIT COMME ÇA ?!

"_Jes...Jesse ?! Je barbouille rouge .

_Tu as de la fièvre ! Jaden tu as au moins 38 [Nda : la faute à qui xP] ! S'exclama le bleu en se détachant de moi .

_Hein ?!

_Tu es rouge ! Je me suis inquiété et ai pris ta température !

_ Nani ?!

_Aller je t'amène à l'infirmerie !" alliant paroles et gestes il me prit la main en m'entrainant vers l'infirmerie .

Ce contact me fit rougir un peu plus . Mon cœur rate un battement . Jesse tourne légèrement la tête pour m'observer . Je lui sourit espérant qu'il comprenne que je vais bien . Il retourne la tête immédiatement et resserre un peu ma main . J'en fait de même . Ce simple contact ... Il m'est si ... chaleureux et à la fois familier . Si seulement j'étais plus proche de lui . Je veux plus de contact ... Je veux le toucher ... plus ... tellement plus !

Soudain Jesse me lâche . Je retourne sur terre . A si il n'y avait pas autant de monde je lui aurait sauté dessus ! Attend ! Mais à quoi j'ai pensé pendant tout ce temps ! On dirait les pensées d'une fille en chaleur !! N'empêche pourquoi il m'a lâché ? Ah oui c'est vrai on est arrivé . Putain pourquoi elle est si proche cette infirmerie !!

"_On est arrivé ! Bon je vais y aller !

_Hum ... "

Jesse rit doucement et me reprit la main .

" Tu veux que je reste ?"

Je hoche la tête rouge . Encore une fois , il détourne la tête .

Jesse ouvre la porte de l'infirmerie . L'infirmier nous aperçoit et se rapproche . C'est la troisième fois que je le voit . Il est assez grand et mince . Ses yeux sont jais et le plus beau chez lui sont ses cheveux , blond or . La première fois que je l'ai vu , c'était chez moi . Parait-il c'est le meilleur-ami de mon paternel . Si je me souvient bien , son nom est Jono-Uchi . L'infirmier sourit tristement en voyant nos mains puis murmure :

"Le destin est cruel..."

Jesse ne l'a pas entendu mais moi très bien .

"_Je vous apporte Jaden Yuki ! Il a de la fièvre .

_Vous en avez informer un professeur ?

_Non ...

_Vous avez prévenu quelqu'un ?

_Non ...

_Vous avez cours en ce moment ?

_Oui !

_Ah tu sait dire autre chose que Non ! Bien j'informe la Vie Scolaire que je vous garde !

_Euh ... Pourquoi moi ? Jaden je comprend mais ...

_J'ai tes mesures à prendre !

_ Ah ... Oui ."

Je resserre la main de Jesse . Il se tourne vers moi en souriant .

"On dirais bien que je vais rester avec toi un peu plus !"

Je hoche la tête une fois de plus .

"_Par qui je commence ?

_Jaden c'est plus important ! "


	5. Chapitre 1 Amour : Partie 5

_**Coucou les gens ! Partie ... euh à la bourre ! GOMEEEEEEEEEEEN-ASAI ! Hum ... Oui donc ... Vous inquiétez pas ma conscience m'a déjà bien tué pour ce petit contre-temps _ ! Sinon réponse à vos rewiews !**_

_**Tanusi : Désolée que ce soit cour j'ai la flemme de taper plus en une fois... . Sinon , merci beaucoup pour tes rewiews ça fait très plaisir ^^ . Jaden ressemble à un animal en chaleur ... -relis son texte – Oui effectivement il est légèrement chauffé xD !Parait que chez les mecs c'est comme chez nous les règles sauf que y a pas de sang est qu'ils sont excités que trois jours du mois ...C'est peut-être ça qu'il a xD. Oui je me cherche des excuses ^^" .**_

_**Ciella : Je pioche et active ma carte face caché : la carte piège Réponse . Celle-ci me permet de donner une réponse à ta carte magique rewiew . Si t'a aimé Jono-Uchi en infirmier cette partie va te plaire aussi ^^ . Un nouveau prof arrive ! D'ailleurs la liste de tout les professeur est pas finie , si tu as une idée pour un professeur vas y =) . Maintenant je pose la carte monstre Partie 5 t'obligeant à poser une carte magique face caché de ta main sur ton disque , puis je termine mon tour !**_

_**Kino-Yaoiste : La voila ta suite =) And Thanks for your coms in skyrock and fanfic ^^ ! **_

_**Voilaaaaaa x) ! Maintenant ... J'ai deux bonnes et une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer ... Je commence par quoi ? On va dire la mauvaise ~mika ? Bref ... Les parties vont être plus longues à paraitre ! Hum ... Maintenant les bonnes ! La première : encore moins de fautes d'orthographes =) et la seconde pour ce que ça intéresse à chaque fin de chapitre je ferais un design sur le chapitre ... Non je dessine pas comme une truie ! En voici la preuve : .?id_article=2803099781&rev=26**_

_**Bref voila =) Sur ce Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 1 Amour

Partie 4

Il est dix heures. Je soupire. Jesse a sa main sur son front, un air dévasté sur le visage. Je le comprends à vrai dire. Une heure enfermés dans une pièce avec notre infirmier... C'EST DE LA TORTURE ! C'est fou ce qu'il peut raconter comme trucs inutiles. J'espère bien ne jamais avoir à revenir à cette infirmerie. Il parait si calme et mature à première vue... Mais en fait c'est tout le contraire ! Jono-Uchi-sensei est enfantin et surexcité ! Cette fois, Jesse et moi soupirons en chœur . Je me tourne vers lui. Et resserre l'emprise de ma main. Attendez... J'ai toujours sa main depuis une heure! JE L'AI PAS LACHéE ! Rha, et si ça l'avait gêné ? Quelqu'un de normal serait gêné, non ? Il aurait des crampes, non ? Il en aurait marre, non ? Rhaaa, à tout les coups il a eu peur que je le prenne mal s'il me lâchait ! Je vais l'aider et lui montrer qu'il peut lâcher ! Vas y Jaden !

"_Tu peux me lâcher tu sais ?"

Il me regarde comme si j'étais un pape-en-gothique-lolita-en-train-de-faire-un-striptease. Hé mec j'essaie de t'aider ! Je suis pas un coursier de la quatrième dimension après celle de Mär, tu sais !

"Je sais t'inquiète pas !" répond t-il me regardant toujours avec son regard-de-tu-veux-me-tuer en-direct-où-quoi-?.com.

Maintenant il a l'air d'avoir une illumination ! Mon Dieu, ce mec est tout sauf normal !

_C'est justement pour ça qu'il t'intéresse, non?_

Toi la ptite voie ta gueule !

"Ça te gène ?" me demande le bleu.

Est-ce qu'il est un saint ou c'est moi qui voit son corps s'éclairer d'une lumière aveuglante? Je le veux... Ce mec est gentil, beau, charmant, aimable. Je le veux !

_Et tu disait ne pas être gay, nee?_

JE NE SUIS PAS GAY!

_Oui oui, bon tu lui réponds, ça fait deux minutes que t'a arrêté de respirer!_

Ouiiiiii c'est bon ! Méchante ptite voie !

"_Non, non... pas du tout... dis-je en rougissant légèrement.

_Alors je peux la garder ! Parfait ! Sourit-il.

J'affiche un grand sourire. Puis je le tire, nous faisant traverser la foule devant nous.

"_En fait, t'as visité le collège Jesse ?

_Comment tu veux que je sache où est l'infirmerie sinon ? Rit-il.

_Pas bête ! "

_Raté ! _

Je sais merci !

"_C'est quoi notre prochain cours ?

_Philosophie avec Bakura-sensei !

_Bakura ? Dit-il surpris. Comme celui qui fait la voie de Kakura(1)?

_Oui c'est bien lui ! Mais en plus tu vas être surpris !

_Ah oui ?

_Oui, c'est exactement le même personnage que dans le manga !

_ Il a un esprit ancien en lui !

_Non, mais une double personnalité ce qui revient au même.

_J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Sourit-il mesquinement.

_Tu verras bien..."

Je soupire. S'il savait ! Ce professeur est le plus gentil et le plus cruel des professeurs ! Bah tien ! Pourquoi sa salle est déjà là ! J'entraine rapidement Jesse dans la classe et l'amène au fond de la salle. Comme je le pensais, tout le monde nous regarde surpris. Pas étonnant qu'ils le soient, personne ne me parle depuis l'_"acident". _Asuka jette un regard noir à Jesse. Je la regarde, elle semble heureuse de ce mouvement. Elle ne le reste pas longtemps. Mon regard noir lui a fait baisser la tête dans un hoquet de surprise. Bha, d'après Sho j'ai le même regard que Haou quand je m'énerve... Nous nous asseyions. Le professeur Bakura entre. Il est dans ce qu'on pourrait appeler son mode ange ! Ses cheveux sont raides et sans aucuns épis. Il a un doux sourire au visage.

"Waou! T'avait raison il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Kakura ! "

Ça c'était Jesse ! Et moi je suis absolument mort de rire écroulé sur mon bureau! La ptite voie t'a perdu ! Je t'avait dit qu'il le ferait !

_Rho sa va !_

Héhé!

"Tu vois !"répondit-je sur la même intonation.

Il sourit et moi je continue mon fou rire. Sauf qu'on oublie un détail, le professeur voit deux épis de sa tête se soulever. Il est passé en mode Dark ! Evil Bakura envoie une gomme sur la tête de Jesse. Celle ricoche sur ma tête ! C'est qu'il vise bien le prof ! Nous mettons tout les deux nos mains là où la gomme nous a touché.

"Itaiiii !" murmurons nous ensemble pour ne pas faire plus d'histoire.

La classe se met à rire de notre malheur. Ils sont infâmes ma parole ! Il n'y en a que trois qui ne suivent pas les moutons. O'Brien, le macho et racaille de la classe ; Bastien, notre génie du Lycée et Asuka bien trop occupé par le fusillage visuel de Jesse . Le professeur rit noir, fier de lui en plus !

"_Comme Kakura , tu vois !

_Oui merci et j'ai senti aussi !"

Je sourit. Bakura ange est revenu ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Il balaye la classe du regard et demande innocemment :

"Il s'est passé quelque chose ?"

Touts la classe lui répond négativement de peur qu'Evil les punisse. Jesse vient reprendre la main qu'il avait perdu. Je lui offre volontiers. Nous nous sourions. Asuka a vu l'échange. Elle baisse tristement sa tête décomposé. Elle pense surement que je sors avec Jesse. Sauf que tant que je suis pas sur de ses sentiments et des miens, j'irais pas plus loin !

_Les tiens on les connait !_

D'ailleurs si ça se trouve Jesse n'éprouve que de l'amitié pour moi !

_Je rêve ou il m'ignore ?_

Ça fait à peine deux heures qu'on se connait et on se compte déjà comme deux meilleurs amis, c'est rapide !

_J'hallucine pas il m'ignore complètement là !Oy Jaden !_

Pas que ça me gène loin de là ! Mais c'est très rapide ! Je baisse légèrement la tête.

_L'enfoiré ! OY!(2)_

"_Jaden ça va ? Demande Jesse.

_Oui oui ! dit-je en souriant doucement. Dit, commençai-je, tu es sûr que ça ne te gène pas ?"

Jesse soupire doucement puis prend nos mains et les pose sur sa joue. Il fait descendre la mienne en face de sa bouche et la baise. Je rougis.

" Bien sur que non ! Affirme t-il. J'aime ce contact avec toi !"

Je rougis fortement et lui sourit.

_**

* * *

**_

_**(1)Parodie de Bakura !**_

_**(2)La ptite voie c'est de l'inspiration gintama pour ce qui avaient pas remarqué ! XD**_

_**design for chapter : .?id_article=2864188140&rev=1**_

_**Bon à la prochaine ~mika !**_


	6. Chapitre 1 Amour : Partie 6

_**Désolée du retard ! Mais … J'étais légèrement absorbée par mes propres personnages ! Du coup j'ai fait que dessiner ! U.u'' Désolée ! Enfin voilà le chapitre 6 …**_

_**Tanusi : Si la ptite voix te plait , bah t'en as pas fini ! Elle va poursuivre Jaden jusque dans son lit ! Mouhahahaha ! Elle réapparaitra souvent ^^ ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te mette de bonne humeur ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour continuer et ne pas tomber dans une atmosphère sombre ! Promis ! En attendant j'espère que le chapitre te plaira =)**_

_**Kino-Yaoiste : Haaaa... Décidément j'adore taper ton pseudo xP !M'enfin j'espère que le chapitre te plaira !**_

_**chrisandersenyuki : Tu sais que ton pseudo est trèèèèèèèèèèèèès long O.o ?J'ai galéré à le taper xD ! Je suis très contente que la fiction te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !**_

_**Ciella : Hum, je pioche et pose en mode défense la carte monstre retour ! Oui c'est une saloperie les ptites voie ! Et je connais ça ! Haaaaaa… enfin ! Là encore, le professeur qui arrive va te plaire ! C'est un professeur d'arts plastiques ^^ ! Je pense que tu vas bien l'aimer !**_

_**Et bien voilà ! Cette partie pourrait s'appeler Révélation xD ! Fin vous verrez !**_

* * *

Chapitre 1 Amour

Partie 6

La cloche sonne enfin ! Je crois ne jamais avoir autant reçu de gommes en pleine face ! Ce prof est un vrai démon sûrement exilé de l'enfer car Satan en avait marre de lui… Il faudra me rappeler de sécher ses cours dorénavant ! Jesse range ses affaires d'une main… comme moi ! Bah après tout les deux autres sont piégées. Je met mon sac sur le dos et aide Jesse qui peine à le faire... Nous sortons puis nous dirigeons vers le prochain cours. Jesse regarde vers où je l'emmène.

''On est en arts plastiques ?

_Oui avec Kaiser... ( NDA : Empereur )

_ AVEC L'EMPEUREUR ? ''

Je soupire amusé. Non ce professeur n'a rien d'un empereur hormis sa fierté !

''Non … Juste que nous colle trois heures si on l'appelle pas comme ça …

_Ils sont tous cinglés vos profs ?

_Oui !''

_Et y a pas que les professeurs !_

Pour une fois tu as raison ! Y a vraiment que des élèves zarbis ici ! Entre Asuka qui arrive à guérir les gens en les touchant seulement, Sho qui lit l'avenir, Kenzan qui est un dino-garou, Chad qui a une force surdimensionnée,…

_Bah t'y échappe pas ! Toi t'es carrément né par la magie et t'as deux pères homosexuels magiciens !_

Oui bon c'est bon ! Je suis assez au courant je pense !

_Vu ta mémoire de cornichon on sait jamais !_

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cette torture mentale ?

_Je sais pas mais moi ça m'éclate !_

Ah tiens voilà Sho et Kenzan !

_Vas y change conversation ! Lâche !_

La ptite voix, ta gueule !

''Sho, t'as encore eu bon !'' crie-je à mon meilleur ami.

J'aperçois Sho et Kenzan qui se regardent en souriant. Ah c'est vrai que depuis quelques temps ils sortent ensemble… J'ai tendance à l'oublier.

''Jaden ! Qui est Sho ?

_Mon meilleur ami, il est médium et frère de Kaiser...

_Une de ses prédictions était juste ?''

_Hé il est pas con ton mec !_

C'est pas encore mon mec !

_Bah t'a bien dit **PAS ENCORE** , donc j'ai juste à attendre un peu pour me rincer les yeux !_

J'y crois pas ! T'es une perverse en plus !

_Je préfère ''yaoiste professionnelle''_

''Hé bien, je ne sais pas trop en fait… (Je rougit furieusement.) Il m'a juste demandé si… si j'... si j'étais...

_J'ai un hôte coincé ! Il arrive même pas à dire gay !_

_Si tu ne veux pas en parler c'est pas grave!''

_Et aller le petit-ami à la rescousse !_

Je lui sourit. La salle d'art plastique est malheureusement juste devant nous ! Pitié sauvez-moi ! A l'aide ! Je veux pas voir le frère de Sho ! J'ouvre la porte et amène Jesse au fond de la classe. Ça y est ! Satan est arrivé ! Décidément plus je le vois plus je le hais. Jesse n'a pas l'air de l'aimer au premier regard. Il lui jette même des regards de pitié. Euh ça va un peu loin là non ? N'empêche il a un profil adorable… Comment des traits si fins peuvent-il être si masculins ? C'est inhumain d'avoir des yeux si pétillants ! Ce mec est splendide. Je me demande si la douceur de sa peau égalise avec sa beauté... Je vois le prof prendre une grande inspiration, signe qu'il va parler.

« C'est rare pour cette classe, comportant certains petits impertinents troubles-fêtes dont je ne vois pas la nécessité de citer, d'être si calme. Je vais donc vous faire une faveur, le sujet sera simple. Vous devrez faire un portrait de l'une des personnes de la classe de votre choix. »

Jesse se tourne, ses yeux métamorphosés en deux grosses étoiles !

_Il est pas net ton mec !_

Euh... je vais rien répondre !

« Jaden ?

_Oui ?

_Je peux ?

_Oui… mais laisse moi te faire alors ! »

Et nous voilà partis pour dessiner l'autre. Je commence par faire ses contours puis les mèches de sa frange et celles qui encadrent son visage. Puis je finis ses cheveux, après d'innombrable passages de gomme. Ajoutons les oreilles, puis le nez… La bouche. Le cou. Et pour finir ses yeux… Je repasse mon travail avec un crayon noir. C'est bon… Je pense que je peux me permettre une pause. Je regarde le dessin de Jesse.

_Qui-est-ce?_

Il paraît que c'est moi ! Mais regarde, il m'a largement amélioré ! J'ai l'air d'un pur beau gosse ! Son croquis est splendide ! Jesse m'a remarqué et me sourit.

« Je ne pense arriver à te faire en vrai !

_ Ah oui c'est sur que l'a tu m'a amélioré !

_Non, moi je voyais plutôt le contraire ! Ce dessin ne t'équivaut pas. Ta beauté est bien supérieure à ça ! »

Je rougis.

_Il doit avoir des problèmes de vues – ah ça peu devenir gênant ça !– ,t'es bien moins canon !_

Arrête de casser ses compliments !

« Jesse je t'assure que je suis bien moins beau que cette bombe sur papier !

_Absolument pas ! Ce dessin est fade par rapport à ta chaleur ! A ton sourire celui-ci ne vaut même pas un ogama ! »

Mais faut qu'il arrête je vais finir aussi rouge qu'une tomate !

_Tu leur fait déjà concurrence !_

« Ton dessin est pourtant si magnifique !

_C'est parce que tu es mon modèle . »

Je devient encore plus écarlate !

_Jaden 1, Tomate 0._

« Puis c'est aussi que j'éprouve beaucoup de sentiments pour toi… commence Jesse.

_Quel genre ? » dis-je, sentant mon cœur s'emballer .

Il se lève, tourne la tête vers la gauche, pose la main sur son front et dis calmement :

« Jaden, je t'aime ! »

Mes yeux s'élargissent. Je me sent sourire. Une joie immense m'envahit. Doucement je lui avoue :

« Je t'aime aussi ... »

Le visage de Jesse s'émerveille. Il est si merveilleux… Jesse caresse ma joue. Son visage se rapproche, je ferme les yeux. Ses lèvres frôlent les miennes. Je me demande comment un simple contact peux vraiment donner de si bons sentiments. Mon âme en tremble, en demande plus.

« ! » hurle cette chère Asuka.

_Je vais la tuer celle là j'avais enfin mon moment Yaoi !_

Jesse et moi lui envoyons des regards noirs. La pauvre, elle s'écroule évanouie. La cloche sonne.

_**

* * *

**_

_**J'ai essayé de faire plus long ^^ !**_

_**Hum pour la ptite voie c'est plus devenu l'auteur qui s'exprime qu'autre chose ^^'' !**_


	7. Chapitre 1 Amour : Partie 7

_**HAAAAAAAAAAAIII ! CECI EST IMPORTANT ! LISEZ SVP !**_

_**Alors voila, après la partie 8 (le lemon), la fiction sera en stand bac, pourquoi ? Par ce que il faut que je mette l'histoire des parents de Jesse et Jaden avant... Qui sont les parents ? Ceux de Jaden vous le savez et ceux de Jesse c'est Yusei et Jack, le prologue (très petit) est déjà disponible =) ! Sur ce bonne lecture !**_

_**chrisandersenyuki : MOUHAHAHA J'AI REUSSI A COPIER TON PSEUDO SANS FAIRE DE TABLEAU OU DE LIEN ! JE SUIS LE ROI (reine étant plus faible que le roi) DU MONDE ! Désolée pour ça... Enfin voila le prochain chapitre... En espérant qu'il te plaise et te fasse rire...**_

_**Tanusi : Tuer Asuka ? Non désolée... Je ne l'aime pas mais elle va guérir Jesse plus tard donc... On ne peut pas la tuer maintenant ! Mais plus tard... Évidemment ! MOUHAHAHAHAHA ! QUELLE CREVE ! Hum, hum... Désolée encore une fois c'est mon jour "empereur ultime" -". Sur ce j'espère que le chapitre te plairas toujours autant ! Et je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir mis de bonne humeur pour ton stage. Bonne lecture !**_

_**Ciella : Merde j'ai perdu 300 points de vie... Ça commence mal ! KYAAAAA ! VEUX PAS CREVER ! Je pioche et invoque com's en mode défense puis pose une carte face cachée. Et non... Il ne se sont pas embrasser juste frôlés... MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Je suis démoniaque ! Je vais rire comme ça à chaque réponse ? (Yoru : Oui... C'est ton jour ! Fallait pas commencer avec Phoqui !) Rho ça va ! Bref ! J'espère que tu rira autant avec ce chapitre ! Ah oui... Là il y a une véritable embrassade =) !**_

_**Kino-Yaoiste : Moi, couper à un moment pareil ? EVIDEMMENT ! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Ça garde un certain suspens ^^ ! Bon on sait que Jesse va se retrouver dans le lit de Jaden dans la prochaine partie mais bon... Bref j'espère que celle-ci te plaira déjà =) !**_

_**Altaya : Bonjour ! *.*Une nouvelle lectrice youpi ! Je suis contente que ma fiction de te plaise ! Ah si tu savais ! =) Enfin, oui, ça va vite car c'est pas vraiment encore l'histoire vu que la vraie commence au chapitre 2. Bon, j'ai aussi fait un défi avec Yoru ma conscience en disant que je pourrais caler Jesse et Jaden ensemble en moins de deux jours, chose réussie. Enfin j'espère que la partie te fera rire... Ah oui ! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Bien sûr que je suis sadique !**_

Je sort du Lycée. C'est exaspérant...

_Quoi le pion qui drague ton petit-ami ?_

C'est pas mon petit-ami et il essaie juste de faire bonne impression. Comme si Jesse avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le ramener chez lui. En plus je suis obligé de me taper son discours sur les risques de la rue. Jesse me tient toujours la main. Ah, il est trop gentil à sourire amicalement à cet enfoiré de pion faux-cul...

Tien j'avais pas vu... Il bruine...

_Ce serait beau un baiser sous l'arc en ciel... Non, mieux..._

Mais arrête de baver comme ça !

_Mais imagine... Tendrement il passe sa main dans tes cheveux... L'autre te caresse le torse dans des mouvements circulaires et lent._

T'essaie que j'aie une érection ou quoi ?

Oui ! Ce serait trop beau ! Après il te dirait dans le coin de l'oreille : "Tu veux que je t'aide peut-être ?"

Mais arrête ! Ce serait hyper-gênant ! Bon, pas mal mais hyper-gênant !

"_Jaden c'est bon !"

Mon sauveur ! Ah ! Je me tourne vers Jesse et le prend dans mes bras. Juste une impulsion pour calmer la ptite voix.

"Dit ? Commencai-je.

_Hum ?

_Ça te dit venir manger chez moi ?

_ Pourquoi pas ! répondit-il optimiste.

_ Viens."

Je l'entraine vers l'Église. Les rues de Domino sont vides. C'est assez rare pour cette heure. Bah tant pis ! Ce sera moins de commères ! Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti si... si...

_Gay ?_

Ouais c'est ça !

_C'est pas vrai ? O.o_

Oui je suis gai ! C'est vraiment fabuleux. C'est surement d'être avec Jesse qui me rend comme ça !

_OUAAAAAAAAI MON HOTE EST HOMO !_

J'ai jamais dit ça !

_Si, t'as dit que tu était gay !_

Euh... Si tu veux – laissons là dans son délire –... Ah l'Église est là ! Je me retourne vers Jesse.

"C'est là ! C'est ma maison !"

Jesse regarde mon foyer. Il semble vraiment intéressé. Ses yeux semblent tout observer. Impressionnant.

"Une église ?"

_WAOU ! CINQ MINUTES POUR ÇA !_

Rho ta gueule !

"Mon père est patriarche,"explique-je.

Il hoche la tête. Je regarde à mon tour ma maison et le remarque... Un arc-en-ciel.

"Jesse regarde !"

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il agrandit son sourire.

"Il est magnifique !

_Il a cinq couleurs ! Le bleu, le vert, le jaune, le rouge et le mauve !

_Non, il en a sept ! Tu as oublié le orange et le rose !

_Ah oui..."

Il s'approche un peu de moi. Un bras après l'autre il m'enlace. J'encercle son cou des miens.

"Tu sait à quoi me fait penser l'arc en ciel ?

_Non...

_ A toi, Jesse ... Je t'aime, avouai-je enfin.

_Moi aussi."

Je passe mes doigts sur sa bouche puis le lui la ouvre doucement.

" J'ai compris..."me souffle-t-il en formant un sourire et en se rapprochant de mon visage.

Il pose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un frisson me parcours. J'augmente la pression. Il a bon gout... Un gout de fraise de bois. Un peu acide sur les bords mais pas désagréable ! Bien au contraire...

_ON S'EN FOUT ! FAIT EN SORTE D'APPROFONDIR LE BAISER!_

Tu me coupe toute envie là tu sais ?

_NOOOOOOOOON !_

Si...

_OK JE ME LA FERME !_

Euh...T'irais jusqu'à là ?

_OUI!_

Sérieux ?

_OUIII!_

C'est un miracle ?

_..._

Ahhhh... Jesse... Tu me coupe un moment de victoire là ! Tu me coupe alors que je gagnais enfin contre la ptite voie ! Bon ok je vais te le donner mon passage vers ma bouche ne t'inquiètes pas ! Rha... Non décidément, il est trop chou pour ça ! Jesse je t'aime, tu embrasses comme un dieu !

_MON MOMENT YAOI ! YEAH!_

Quelques instants plus tard, après un ballais de langue, nous nous séparons, un petit sourire sur nos lèvres.

"JADEN!"

Je me raidit et me tourne vers mon père.

"Papa ?"

Tiens, Jesse est devenu plus droit d'un coup...

"Jaden qui est ce garçon ?

_C'est Jesse Anderson mon... mon... barbouillai-je.

_Je suis le petit-ami de Jaden, enchanté, dit-t-il en tendant sa main à mon père qui lui serre

_Toujours en train de te sauver!_

Oui c'est pour ça que je l'aime ! Tiens, papa se décompose...

_C'est possible ?_

Bah regarde toi-même.

"C'est la vérité ?

_Oui...

_Vrai de vrai ?

_ Oui...

_Non ?

_Si...

_NON ?

_Si..."

Et là comme au ralenti, mon père met ses mains sur sa tête et tombe à genou puis...

_Ça recommence ..._

"Ça devait arriver ! Mon fils si pur devait rencontrer quelqu'un ! C'est le but de chaque être humain. La vie est ainsi faite. Chacun à besoin de la personne de sa vie... C'est la dur loi qu'un père doit accepter. Voir son fils partir loin... très loin... Trop loin ! Mais c'est ainsi... Je l'ai connu... Avec Yami... Ah Yami que ferais tu à ma place ? Mon cher magicien !Tu me manque ! YAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !"

Merci à Yami le sauveur des monologues sans fin de Yugi !

Oui... Merci papa inconnu !

"Bref, Jaden c'est mal poli fait le rentrer ! "Viens Jesse !"

_**Si cette partie est moins marrante c'est normal... Je suis en phase de déprime ! Sur ce : Bonne vacances à tous ! Et bon courage pour les concours !**_


	8. C'est un enrevoir

Oya!

Vous l'avez remarquez ,hein? Oui je sais c'est idiot de l'annoncer que maintenant ! Avant tout, je suis désolée ! Vraiment vraiment désolée ! Je vais arrêter définitivement cette fiction ! C'est enfin sûr et certain ! J'arrête Wings **ICI**! Je suis désolée mais plus je n'arrive plus à écrire cette fiction. Je me dit que je n'ai jamais écrit pire ! C'est tout simplement nul à chier ! Une vraie merde ! Alors voilà, je m'excuse auprès de : Chrisandersenyuki, Tanusi, Ciella, Kino-yaoiste, Altaya et Eric clutter ! Avant tout eux car ils m'ont commentés ! Mais aussi à tous ceux qui on lut cette chose que je ne peux même plus appelée fiction !

Mais si un jour par le plus curieux des hasards, il vous arrive encore de venir par ici, j'informe une chose. Cette fiction va être réécrite. Je vais en faire une autre fiction avec les mêmes bases et le même couple. Je garderai surement la petite voix qui et surement le seul truc à retenir de cette … de ce truc ! Sinon, je vais l'écrire ! Sérieusement et en bossant pour de bon ! Et comme pour la fiction sur Tachimukai et Toramaru dans Inazuma Eleven que je suis en train de planifier, je la finirais avant de la poster ! J'espère vraiment vous revoir sur cette fiction. Et j'en donne le titre aujourd'hui. Pour que cela montre que cette fiction vient de Wings (que je n'effacerais pas), son nom sera **Tsubasa**.

Pour finir, je m'excuse encore. C'est à peine hier soir que j'ai vraiment réalisé que je ne pouvais plus continuer cette chose et que pourtant l'idée et le couple me plaise toujours ! Voilà pourquoi je vais la réécrire =)!

En espérant que je sois écoutée(ou lue) et qu'on me comprenne et peut-être -qui sait?- à une autre fois ! ~mika!


End file.
